1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substitutional compositions involving V.sub.2 O.sub.3 -Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiO.sub.2.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Phases involving the oxides of aluminum, titanium, and vanadium have been synthesized previously only under the relatively oxidizing conditions of air (partial pressure of O.sub.2 =0.2 atmosphere). Under such conditions essentially all the vanadium is present in the pentavalent state (V.sup.5+). The liquidus and solidus temperatures of such materials are relatively low (less than 690.degree. C. for some mixtures). In comparison, the liquidus and solidus temperatures for the subject solid solutions involving V.sub.2 O.sub.3 -Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiO.sub.2 is at least 1000.degree. C.